


Handy

by creampuffer



Series: This Might Help - Teen Wolf S3 Fix It Ficlets [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fade to Black, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, danny is horny okay?, on the back of a bus, this might help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is angry at Ethan. But not for the reason Stiles is thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> #6 for the keysmashblog challenge: this might help. in which i fade to black before anything good can come (ha! punny.)

Stiles can’t help but notice that Derek and Ethan are not sitting next to each other on the bus this morning. He wonders what happened last night; if Danny found out more about Ethan than he’d bargained for.

-you okay danny?

The sound of Danny’s text alert is loud enough for every sleepy soul on the bus to hear. But Stiles gets no response.

-i know you got my text dummy

Danny’s phone pings again. Stiles waits again. Still nothing. Frowning, Stiles wonders why Danny is even trying to avoid him. Did he learn nothing from yesterday? Like Stiles would give up so easily.

-you know i can keep this up the whole bus ride so you might as well tell me now

-i’m just worried, man. you and ethan aren’t sitting together and you guys have been awfully chummy lately

-did he do something wrong?

-did you?

-danny

-daaaanny

-DANNY

“STILES!”

Every head whips around to take in Danny’s annoyed face. Stiles would feel bad only…he doesn’t. Because at least now Danny’s not avoiding him. And now maybe he’ll tell Stiles what happened. For the good of the pack. Because they need to know if Danny is wise to the existence of werewolves. That’s the only reason Stiles is curious.

Or at least that’s what he’s telling himself right now.

-can i come talk to you?

-Fine.

Stiles gets up from his seat slowly, not wanting to wake Scott. The guy had been through enough last night. He deserves some peace and quiet.

Of course, he sits down next to Danny in a completely graceless flop of limbs. Sometimes Stiles thinks it’d be good to get the bite just so he could have a werewolf’s agility. Of course then he’d have to deal with the whole turning into a potential killing machine once a month. And for sure being turned would get his dad involved no matter how hard Stiles tried to keep him out of it. Really it’s probably not the best trade off now that he thinks about it.

“Are you constipated, Stiles?”

“Huh?” Jerked away from his thoughts, Stiles turns to look at Danny.

“You looked kinda weird. I wasn’t sure what was going on.”

“Oh. No, not constipated. Just worried about you. Like I said in the text.”

Out of the corner of his eye Stiles can see Ethan subtly shift his head in their direction. If he wasn’t best friends with a werewolf, Stiles would’ve missed it. But he spots it and knows Ethan is listening in on their conversation.

“Right. And why exactly are you concerned about my relationship with Ethan?”

“Hey! I thought we were friends, man. That hurts. Of course I’d be concerned for your well being.”

Danny frowns and gives Stiles this look. It’s a look that says, loud and clear, that they aren’t really friends. Because apparently asking a guy if the other is attractive to gay men is not the backbone of a solid friendship.

Whatever.

“Did he do something to you, Danny,” he asks in a barely audible whisper. Stiles really doesn’t want Ethan hearing this conversation because he’s not sure how the alpha will react.

“It’s not really any of your business, Stiles, seriously.”

“But I think it is. Because if he did or maybe told you something that upset you I need to know.”

“Why?”

“Because I just do.”

Danny’s got this calculating look on his face. Stiles isn’t sure he likes it. And when Danny casually says, “fine. I’m pissed because right when we were about to have sex Ethan left the room. And I was left with the biggest case of blue balls ever,” Stiles knows he actually probably didn’t need to know after all.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.”

Now Stiles is embarrassed. It’s not like he didn’t know Danny was having sex - though he really hopes not yet or ever with Ethan. But because Stiles himself is a virgin it’s always uncomfortable hearing about other friends’ and acquaintances’ sex lives.

“I guess I’ll just be…” Stiles gestures in the general area of his seat.

He goes to stand but Danny pushes him back down with a large hand on his shoulder. “You still got that pesky virginity problem?”

“Wha -”

“Because I have a proposition for you.”

At this point Ethan is fully looking at them. Fully glaring too. Stiles is not all about getting in the middle of a lovers’ spat. Especially when one of the lovers is a werewolf. But then Danny’s hand is on Stiles’s crotch, rubbing and pressing with just enough force to make Stiles’s dick harden at the attention.

“I don’t think this is -ahhh- a good idea, Danny.”

“Of course it is,” he says so close to Stiles’s ear. When had Danny gotten so close? “Your dick’s so fucking hard.” He licks gently at Stiles’s ear. “You totally want this.” He squeezes around Stiles’s hard-on to emphasize the point.

“But Ethan -”

“Forget him. He left me. No explanation. And I’m still really horny, Stiles.”

Ethan’s about to get up, Stiles can tell from here, but there’s more than one werewolf on the bus who can hear what’s going on -which Stiles is pointedly not thinking about right now, Jesus, talk about embarrassing - and both Isaac and Boyd move to seats next to and behind Ethan to keep him still. It says something about them both that depriving Ethan of stopping what’s about to happen brings them joy.

Sick bastards. Thank God they’re on the same side.

“Just close your eyes and enjoy, Stiles. I’ll take good care of you.”

“Yeah?”

He feels Danny nod against the side of his cheek. “And then afterwards you can take care of me too.”

Danny pulls on the strings of Stiles’s track pants but hesitates before reaching inside. Like he’s waiting for Stiles’s permission. Stiles takes a deep breath and does as Danny says, closes his eyes and forgets about everything going on around him.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can follow me on tumblr (creampuffsteph) where i post these silly things first. or on twitter 9also creampuffsteph) where i tweet the links and generally flail about fandom things


End file.
